Take my breath away
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sakura never thought that she would met with Sasuke, let alone date him. They are just...too different, in more ways than one. So what is this feeling she has, when she sees him? Is it love?
1. Part 1

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Couple:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Theme:** #26- guild of thieves

**Community:** 35 Fantasies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_take my breath away_ part one

…

…

…

…

His eyebrow elegantly rises as he replies, "Why do you believe that?"

And once again, she is struck by the irony of situation, of this conversation, of _them_.

"Because everyone is good. No one is ever completely evil." It is something she thinks of all the time. She needs to believe that it is true, or else her job would be hard to do.

"Really? So, if someone killed a child, you would believe that they are good?" He takes a small sip out of his glass, the red wine slightly staining his lips.

"Well, I would," she pauses for a moment, hesitating. The entire time he stares at her, with his dark eyes, as if judging her every movement. "I would still think they had some good."

"…" He remains silent at that.

Looking at him, with his pale skin, raven-black hair (with spikes at the back), and his dark blue shirt, she is struck by how…handsome he is.

Or rather, pretty. He is very pretty, like a girl. Even more so than she herself is, with her coral hair and green eyes.

When her friend set her up on this date with Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. And when she found out his job, she knew that she definitely didn't want to meet him.

He is a cop. A police officer. A person who carries out the law.

No matter how she tried to phrase it, all it managed to spell was trouble.

But now, she is a little glad she came. He is really stunning, and even if he is a bit rude, he still has manners. Overall he is better than anyone else she had dated.

And best of all? He doesn't just talk of himself and his job. He talks _with_ her, about all sorts of things.

And she finds herself enjoying the date. The date between a cop and herself.

And that is ironic.

She looks up when she hears a soft thud of the wine glass, and sees that Sasuke is getting ready to leave.

"My shift is early tomorrow," he says, replying to her unasked question.

"Ahh…" she breathes, letting out a disappointed sigh. Slowly, she gathers her bag and coat, and then also starts to leave.

"It was a pleasant evening," he comments, opening the door for her.

"Yes, it was." _Too bad it has to end_.

"Maybe next time we can continue our discussion," he continues, quickly striding away from her.

Sakura just stares at his fading figure, surprised. Does that mean she has another date?

Maybe. Maybe that means that he will call her in a few days. Or maybe it is just a joke, a sad, cruel joke that men like to play.

But for now, she has a job to get to as well. And it won't due to worry about whether or not he will call, or if this is all just a misunderstanding, or if they will never see each other again.

She still leaves her phone on just in case when she starts her job.

-x-

He didn't call. Sasuke doesn't contact her at all, leaving her hanging for days, picking up the phone and expecting to hear his voice, feeling disappointed when it isn't.

It was a little foolish of her, she thinks, to expect him to, for he was probably just polite when he told her "Maybe next time."

Really, she shouldn't even be thinking of him at all. He is bad for her. They only had one (_magicalbeautifulamazing_) date, which lasted for a measly (_wonderfully long_) two hours.

And besides, she doesn't know much about him anyways. He is a stranger. Why even concern herself on whether or not he will ask her out again?

So when she bumps into him while going to the grocery store nearby, she is a little surprised. Especially since he lives nowhere near her or the store. Especially since for some reason she is starting to flush a little.

Oh dear. She thinks she's having a crush.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," Sakura starts to say.

"Sasuke," he interrupts, "Uchiha-san reminds me of my father."

"Ok. Sasuke-san it is," his name rolls of her tongue and she rather likes the taste of it. "Call me Sakura, then."

She looks at him, taking in his appearance, and notices that he is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. They fit loosely around him, but still manage to show his form. If he looked good in his formal clothes, then he looked positively delicious in his ordinary clothes.

Sakura notices that he's eyeing her grocery bags, and smiles.

"I just went shopping. The fridge was empty," she pauses for a moment, wondering if she should ask, but does so anyways, "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't ask why he never called, even if that question needs to be answered, but he still seems to notice the question in her eyes. "Just buying a snack," he replies, and it's a lie and they both know it, but she smiles all the same.

"Really? What a coincidence," she grins a little as he looks away from her then, "Well, you can go to that coffee shop over there, if you want something like that."

He looks back at her, replying, "Is it any good?"

"Why don't I show you?" Those words surprise her, but when he smirks, she knows it is worth it.

As they leave for the shop, she doesn't really mind that all she has is a ten-minute coffee break and the promise of another meeting.

-x-

**A/N:** As you can see, it was getting a little long. Was Sasuke too OOC? I'm not sure (I hope he wasn't.)

…


	2. Part 2

Sometimes, they occasionally pass by each other but nothing serious happens until Sakura goes to Ino's party

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Couple:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Theme:** #26- guild of thieves

**Community:** 35 Fantasies

**A/N:** Here is the rest of part one. And it's longer too…sorry about that.

…

…

…

…

…

_Take my breath away_ part two

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sometimes, they occasionally pass by each other but nothing serious happens until Sakura goes to Ino's party. It's a celebration of sorts but for what no one knows or cares. Ino celebrates everything, and when she does, it means alcohol and trouble.

Which is the reason Sakura is here: to keep the guests safe.

Sasuke doesn't seem like the party type, so seeing him sitting on the couch is a surprise.

"Hi again," Sakura sits down beside him, looking at him curiously.

"Hn," he curtly nods his head in reply, and she wonders how he manages to make a one-worded response (with a word that _doesn't even exist_) sound so sultry and smooth, even when she can barely hear it. The party roars around them, and while she wants to dance, she decides against it. The music might be loud, but everyone except for her (and maybe Sasuke) is drunk and will soon start falling asleep.

While she waits for that moment, which will come soon (causing her to get the guests set for the night), she turns back to Sasuke and asks why he's here.

"The dobe," she looks confused, so he clarifies, "Naruto, forced me into coming."

She giggles at this; he sounds so annoyed and put out, it's just cute. "As for me, Ino's my best friend. Someone has to be here to make sure she doesn't kill her guests."

He smirks a little at this, and they both fall silent. She looks around again, but sees that the guests haven't yet collapsed, and starts the conversation again.

"When you were little, what did you want to be?"

"Why do you ask that?" he looks at her, mystified.

"I'm bored. Humor me," she replies, looking at him. He remains silent for a moment, thinking out his reply.

Finally, he tells her. "I wanted to be my brother."

"Really? Let me guess, he was perfect."

"…"

"And you looked up to him."

"…yeah."

"Still do?"

"…" She thinks she might have pushed too far, but then he continues. "Not really. In a way, yes, but not as much as before. Now…it's more of a…angry feeling? No, not that either. For now, I just feel…neutral about him. He's no longer perfect. "

"…oh."

"What about you?"

"Me? I wanted to be a dancer when I was little. But then…I realized it wasn't a very realistic dream for me."

"Why?"

"Well…I really can't dance well. I love to dance, but I couldn't really afford dance lessons. Besides…" She flushes a little at this, but continues, "I'm really awkward and clumsy; I take beautiful things and destroy them." It is silent again, but a more comfortable silence.

She stares enviously at the dance floor, wishing that she could dance better. Listening to the music, Sakura wonders if she could ever swirl that gracefully, ever flow with the rhythm, as if she belonged there.

Some time passes by, and while they talk a little more, most of the time she is concentrating on the few remaining dancers.

Sasuke looks at her, a frown on his face, before he sighs a little.

He gets up and, as she watches, extends a hand to her. Confused, she grabs it and allows him to pull her up. He doesn't let go, though, and takes her across the floor to the music.

"What are you doing?"

He remains silent, and changes the song. Then he turns to her.

"I'll teach you." She makes a move to refuse, but he silences her with a "Now, put your hands here."

They dance for a while, and at the end he gives her a small smile. It wasn't that big, but it was still there and for some reason she feels something flutter in her—her heart?

And she realizes, amidst all the chaos and confusion of the party, that she is falling for him.

And that is dangerous.

-x-

The next time they meet, she's the one who approaches him. Armed with a basket of tomatoes (Naruto, the boy he told her about earlier, said that Sasuke loved tomatoes) and a small note that has his address, she marches up his drive way to his house.

Or rather, his nearly-a-mansion-but-not-quite-there abode, with its long lawn and intimidating appearance. She wonders a little about how rich he might be, but then shakes her head. She shouldn't be thinking like _that_ about him. Soon, she is in front of the door, and nervously rings the bell.

_What if he doesn't open the door?_

_What if he doesn't accept her gift?_

_What if he_—the door opens and breaks her thoughts. Peering at her through the crack of the door, an obsidian eye stares at her, widening a little before blinking and disappearing. The door opens even bigger and soon Sasuke can be fully seen.

"Hi!" Sakura's voice comes out a little squeaky, and she silently reprimands herself for that. She can't impress him if she sounds like a nervous teenage girl or a scared mouse.

"Hn," Sasuke's tone sounds curious, and he doesn't look angry or annoyed at her yet, so she decides to continue on with her mission.

"How are you?" Ok, maybe not what she wanted to say, but at least it is something.

"…" he looks at her, making her feel a little nervous. Quickly she holds up her basket.

"For you," she quickly says, "A thank-you for the dance," she smiles a little at that.

He seems surprised again, but then gives her one of his rare smiles, the one that makes her flush and her heart beat faster, sending her to cloud nine and causing the butterflies to flutter.

"Well, I should be going now," she turns around, ready to run off, but stops when his hand gently and firmly grabs her wrist.

She whirls around, but by then he has already disappeared back into the house. A few seconds later, he reappears, a coat in his hand and his keys in the other.

"It is lunchtime," he explains as he starts to walk down his driveway, his house locked. She quickly follows behind him, barely catching the rest of his explanation. "There is a small restaurant nearby and it serves good food."

"That's ok!" she protests, as her clothes are just _ratty_, but then her stomach gives a small grumble. She blushes out of embarrassment and he gives a small chuckle.

It's a heavenly sound to her, and she doesn't mind the fact that she's wearing a paint-splattered shirt or is probably a mess when compared to him.

"…I guess I'm hungry," she reluctantly admits as they walk down the street. Quietly, he leads her towards the restaurant, murmuring at appropriate times to her constant chatter, opening the door for her upon arrival. He's the perfect gentleman sometimes, making her fall deeper in love with him. Maybe she should be more careful, but it's such a pleasant feeling, like that moment when you freefall and all you can see is the sky around you, as if you are flying and not ever going to land or have that rope snap you back.

She wonders if she should quit her job and get a safer one; a job that is normal and doesn't involve her being on one side of the law and him on the other.

-x-

The next time they see each other, Sasuke is looking at her strangely. It's almost as if he is scrutinizing her, trying to see who she really is. His eyes are observing her movements, and there is a frown on his face, as if he realizes what he's seeing, but doesn't like it.

Almost as if he knows what she does.

She hopes that isn't the truth, because if it is, he won't like her any more. And break her heart. Really, she shouldn't have been playing pretend for so long, but meeting with him…really, Sasuke made this whole charade worth it.

-x-

It happened fast, almost too fast to be real. It began as a usual routine. The target was a big house, filled with riches that owners never noticed because they were never around.

That would've made it an easy target. At least, that was what she thought when she agreed to go alone to the house.

Stealthily, she crept up the walls in the night, making sure no one noticed her and taking care to leave all the alarms as they are. Soon, she was inside the house and taking everything that held any value.

_(It was good that there were a lot of items to steal, as she wasn't planning on doing this much longer.)_

All went well, that is, all went well until she accidentally set off one of the alarms in the study.

Then all hell broke loose. The sirens kept their loud noise, alerting the dogs to wake up and making it harder for her to escape. She managed to get out of the house before any of the windows or doors locked themselves, and started to run.

As she ran, she quickly made for her escape route. The police hadn't arrived yet, and soon she would disappear into the night, with no one the wiser. A great idea, if it worked.

An idea that goes up in smoke the second Sasuke appears.

She freezes at the sight of him, as if he caught her with his eyes. His eyes widen a little in surprise, but it seems as though some other emotion is present too: regret? Or is it just the breaking of his trust and belief in her, making her just another thief to him?

For a few moments, they both stand still, staring at each other. It's like a bad movie, where everyone knew this was going to happen, but still seems surprised when it does happen.

Time restarts, and she continues to run, while he just looks on at her fading figure.

She knows that he recognized her, and that soon he will come knocking on her door, ready to arrest her.

-x-

Sitting on her couch, Sakura curls up into a ball. She stares out the window, wondering why the cops haven't swarmed her house yet, why she doesn't have handcuffs on her wrists, why she isn't locked up in a cell yet.

She isn't sure if she should be waiting here for him to come and get her. She could always just run away, thinking of how she maybe—_probably_—lost all chances she ever had with him.

He might be a cop but there is something about him that draws her to him. He is handsome and egotistical and strong and a jerk, but he is all that is_ right _in her life. He is something that she could be happy and proud of, someone who she can be the innocent girl with. A person that she could trust unlike everyone else who has proven to her that promises are for foolish believers and leaning on people is for the weak.

Maybe that's why she's waiting here. Maybe it is because she wants to stop _runningrunningrunning_ and be safe and happy, not stealing because that is all she can do right now.

Ever since she was young, she stole. Her parents weren't…the best parents around. Her father used to hurt her, and her mother was always gambling instead of helping her. As soon as she could, she ran away to join the streets, where she met the group of thieves she now works with. While she grew up with in their small guild, she never liked them at all. Perhaps it is because they are all tainted, like she is, or maybe it is because they are rude and cold to her, thinking of her as a weakling in their organization.

She hoped that she could leave once she gained enough to go to college, or university, but now…

It seems as if that dream is ruined too; just another to add to the collection of broken hopes and shattered ideas.

Looking out the window, she sighs. Really, she expects more from the police by now. It's been a week since Sasuke saw her, and so far she has been left alone.

It surprises her, making her almost wonder if Sasuke didn't tell them. But that's a foolish thought, as he has morals, another reason she is attracted to him.

_Ding dong._

The bell rings, and she knows that it is time to go. Unfolding her body, she slowly drags her feet to the door, savoring the last few moments of her life, before slowly pulling the door open.

Revealing the artistically beautiful face of Sasuke.

Her eyes widen a little in surprise. _He's going to take me to jail? He doesn't mind being the one to arrest me?_

…_did I mean that little to him?_

She smiles sadly at that thought; since she is now just a thief, she probably lost all the respect he had for her.

Raising her wrists up and closing her eyes, Sakura waits for him to put the cold metal on her skin.

Nothing happens, and she tentatively opens her eyes.

He's just standing there…

His eyes seem a little softer, and she sees something in their dark depths, something that she can't recognize but reassures.

He slowly raises a hand and wipes away her tears, tears she never noticed crying.

"You're…"

"I-I'm the thief. That's right." She wants it to end now, before he breaks her heart completely with his actions that she doesn't deserve.

His eyes harden again, and he turns around.

"You are a thief, and are therefore will be punished like one."

His tone is cold and impersonal, unlike the warm hand that stopped her tears a few minutes ago. She fears that anything she saw a few moments ago was just her imagination.

"The items you have stolen will be returned. Do you have most of them?"

"I have all of them, actually."

"Good. Will you submit willingly to the police?"

"…yes."

"…" He turns around, and points to his car. Understanding the gesture, she starts to head to the vehicle.

He opens the back door, and as she slips into the backseat, she hears him murmur, "During your parole, I'm going to be the officer in charge of you."

Oh. Maybe he did care after all. She felt a little more positive now.

-x-

…

…

…

…

A/N: …THE ENDING SUCKED. BIG TIME. IT JUST GOT RUINED. (And I was doing so good so far too…WHY DO I DO THIS TO ME? WHY?)

I'm sorry for Sasuke's OOCness (which no one has any advice on how to improve so far…is it that unfixable?) and for the terrible ending, because I had the idea on how to end the story, but I just didn't write it out properly.

…If people feel this is incomplete, I can add more later. (I feel it is slightly incomplete.)

…It can be continued in another one-shot.

…

I'm sorry. If I scarred anyone with this, forgive me.

Any advice for improvements?


End file.
